


The one in which Oikawa gets Spanked

by TheLanguageOfFlowers



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Help, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kinktober2020, M/M, No Beta, Smutt, Spanking, conent, firstficinyears, icanttag, safeworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanguageOfFlowers/pseuds/TheLanguageOfFlowers
Summary: Oikawa ask Iwa-Chan for a special favor and he proceeds to have his mind blown.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	The one in which Oikawa gets Spanked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing small vignettes for kinktober 2020 to get back into writing. It’s been over ten years since I’ve written anything, and boy is it hard to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> So please, if you leave a comment don’t be too harsh on this old lady just trying to get some joy out of writing.
> 
> This is not beta-d so... we die like men as they say.
> 
> Thank you to @idontlikebreadcrumbs for supporting me and letting me know it’s okay for   
> things to suck!
> 
> Enjoy!

/ONE/

Oikawa took a breath in through his nose as the impact hit the smooth skim of his ass. He could feel the slight sting of pain as Iwaizumi’s hand receded and then massaged the area he had just hit. It hadn’t been a very hard impact, nothing Tooru couldn’t take but being that it was Iwaizumi made it a completely different experience. He could feel the slight sting of Iwa’s hot palm on his rear and felt his cock jump at attention, making him whimper slightly. Wiggling in an attempt to get some much needed friction to his still soft cock, but one of Iwa’s hand comes up to hold his neck and keep him in place. Sending a clear message to stay still.

“Iwa-chan, please” Oikawa pleads, needing more than just a light tap. Needing desperately to feel more than just a light sting of pain on his ass.  
Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, only massages his cheeks lovingly. Spreading him open to lean down and blow a soft puff of air right at his twitching hole, making him jump at the sudden attention. 

The lead up to Oikawa ending up over Iwa’s lap had been a journey in and of itself. Oikawa had had to muster up the courage to ask Iwa to do this and after stumbling his way through his request, he closed his eyes, embarrassed by the whole thing. He couldn’t believe what he’d just asked Iwa to do! What would he think? Would he think Oikawa depraved or perverted!?  
After a long pause he had raised his gaze just slightly, he could see Iwa’s face engulfed in flames as he turned even more red than Oikawa was at the moment, if that was even possible. Iwa nodded his head and agreed with a murmured ‘yes’, keeping his eyes anywhere but Tooru’s face. Iwa’s assent sent relief coursing through Oikawa’s body, reminding him why he loved and trusted him in the first place.

/TWO/

The second swat took Oikawa by surprise. It’s force much more impactful than the first. His check feeling the pain a little more than the first. Oikawa whines as he feels Iwa once again rub the area he had hit, tenderly massaging and tending to the area in a very not-Iwa-chan way. Oikawa is used to Iwaizumi being brash and occasional physical with him, but being laid bare for him completely with nothing standing in the way makes a flush overtake Oikawa’s porcelain skin. Just the though of Iwa’s hands on him in such an intimate and demanding way sends a shiver down his spine. He wants more, so much more than this.

“Be a good boy Tooru”. Iwa finally responded, making Oikawa keen in response to his low and sultry tone. ‘When had Iwa become so sexy’, Tooru wondered. When had his voiced dropped in cadence and become so absolutely enticing? Just his voice was enough to make Oikawa’s body hot and ready for more of what Iwa was willing to give him.

/THREE/

The third swat came even faster, harder; causing Oikawa’s body to shudder and rock against Iwas knees. He whined as he felt his now hard cock brush against Iwa’s legs. When had he started leaking, when had he gotten so hard? He couldn’t remember. Had it really only been three spanks, what was Iwa doing to him? 

His head was starting to spin and all he could feel was Iwa’s body against his, the pain coming from his ass, and his own breath now coming out in small puffs; slight exhales as he tried to remember his own name. 

/FOUR/

/FIVE/

/SIX/

Oikawa let out a guttural sound as Iwaizumi’s hand made contact with his ass in rapid strokes sure to leave permanent marks on his previously unblemished skin. Oikawa could feel it braking, could feel his body twitch and squirm from the pain. He was sure the color of his skin was now tinted red and swelling slightly. Had he over estimated his own pain tolerance? Or were Iwa’s hits just particularly rough?  
Letting out a sob he settled back on Iwa’s legs, not knowing quite where his head was at but certain that this particular pain/pleasure was going to be the death of him.

He loved it. 

He couldn’t get enough of it.

/SEVEN/

The seventh swat came a little after that, although Oikawa could hardly keep track of where he was or what was happening, the pain and pleasure too much for him to bear.

“I-Iwa” he murmured, unable to speak clearly, his throat having gone dry. “Iwa-Chan, please” he begged, not knowing if he wanted the pain to stop or the pleasure to continue.  
“Please, what Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, tenderly rubbing his reddened skin with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. Making sure to rub the spots he had hit gently, reverently. Almost as if he was thanking Oikawa for allowing him to do this.

Oikawa couldn’t form the words for ‘more’ or ‘stop’ his brain too far gone by this point to keep track of which way was up. Iwaizumi pauses his ministrations to bend down, placing a soft kiss at the top of his spine.

“Color?”

He gently inquired as he continues to pepper kissed over Oikawa’s spine and shoulders.   
Oikawa barely able to move and not really knowing murmured a gentle “Yellow”.

He wanted to continue but wasn’t sure how much more he could take, his knee was begin to ache from the position but his cock was throbbing for release. His brain registering the pain and pleasure all at once without being able to distinguish which one he wanted more. 

“Good boy” Iwaizumi praised as he straightened up and began to gently massage Oikawa’s ass in preparation for the final moments of this little game they were playing. Slowing down his pace to accommodate Oikawa’s comfort level.

“Can you do three more for me Tooru.” Iwa inquires and he once again placed his hand on Oikawa’s neck to keep him still. Oikawa can only nod as tears begin to form in his eyes. He can do that. He can do three more his Iwa-chan.

/EIGHT/

“I wanna cum” he blurts out as the swat hits him, once agin rocking his body on Iwa’s knees hard enough to knock the breath out of him. “P-please, please, I wanna...” he trails off as the pain registers and he shuts his eyes, gritting his teeth as his body settles down.   
What is this feeling? What is this pleasure unlike any other, brought on by the pain being delivered to his ass? He doesn’t know or care right now, all that matters is the release quickly coming, gathering at the base of his spine. 

“I know baby, just a little more okay?” Iwa replies in that same gentle voice he uses with him when he’s truly upset.

Oikawa lets out an affronted sounding noise as he begins to squirm again in Iwa’s lap, wanting whatever it is that comes next.

/NINE/

The hit lands just on the soft under side of Oikawa’s ass, right where it meets his thigh, his skin breaking from the impact. The sting that accompanies it is much harsher than before. He lets out a long moan as he feels his body contract from the pain and release pleasure in a way he’s unfamiliar with. Tears begin to prickle at his eyes again and this time the slip down his checks. His entire body feels like it’s on fire and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to put it out.

‘This is too much’, he thinks. 

“Hajime, Hajime” he pleads, finally breaking and using Iwa’s first name like a plea, a prayer for the pain to end and the pleasure to be released from where it’s being stored.  
“One more”, Iwa murmurs. “Can you do that for me, baby” He asks, gently petting the now red flesh of Oikawa’s ass. Stroking his hand down his back to smooth him and reassure Oikawa that no matter what Iwa will always be there, whatever he may need. 

He has to think about it for a second, can he take one more of Iwa’s powerful hits? Can he truly stand it? Does he want to?

Oikawa gives a slight nod of agreement. In the end it’s his aching cock that makes the decision for him. He’s so ready to find his release, so ready to finally have that sweet pleasure, that in that moment everything else ceases to matter. 

/TEN/

The last hit rocks his body so hard he sees stars. Iwaizumi’s hit reminding him of a toss well spiked, except this time there’s no ball or net or opposing team; just them in the privacy of Oikawa’s bedroom. Just two boys exploring a new side of their connection and trust with each other. 

His orgasm hits him right after.

Iwa’s name on his lips, screamed through the best release he’s had in a long time. Of course it’s Hajime who gives it to him, who else could cause such pleasure to explode and overtake him.

He’s not sure if he passes out after experiencing such blinding and indescribable bliss. He’s glad he asked Iwa if he’d be up for doing something like this. What a great way release all the tension he’s been holding is his body. His head now floating and his body relaxing as Iwa proceeds to murmur soft encouragements accompanied by even softer stokes of his hands.  
Oikawa’s head hanging and his eyes closing.

In his post-orgasm haze Oikawa barely notices Iwaizumi carefully rolling him onto the bed and then cleaning his front and back with a cloth or the water-bottle carefully set against his mouth. He kinda registers being carried to a hot bath and his body being bathed and dried with such care that had he been truly conscious, he’d be embarrassed about.

He does however feel those strong hands that had caused such pain and brought about his pleasure, gently massage cream into the soon to be painful bruises. All the while speaking praise and letting Oikawa know how good he was and how loved he is.

All he could truly register in his now exhausted state was Iwa-chan’s all encompassing presence by his side. 

Tomorrow will be a day to debrief and talk about what happened. All the emotions; the ups and downs of the experience, but for now sleep calls Oikawa’s name like a siren. Really, who is he to deny such a sweet melody.

Oikawa Tooru goes to sleep; tucked careful into soft blankets, against a sturdy chest, wrapped in strong arms, listening to a steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too bad for my first fic! I’ve always thought Oikawa’s first time getting spanked would be almost too much for him, idk.
> 
> Pleases, if you want to get spanked or want to spank someone make sure you are doing a good job at establishing boundaries and getting proper consent! Practice all kinks safely and with someone you trust! 
> 
> -Louise


End file.
